


Staying Quiet

by Miss_Murdered



Series: What Happens In Rin's Bunk... [1]
Category: Free!
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-12
Updated: 2014-11-12
Packaged: 2018-02-25 03:54:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2607518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Murdered/pseuds/Miss_Murdered
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Makoto and Rin have to be quiet in the bottom bunk with Sousuke above them....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Staying Quiet

It had been different when Nitori was Rin’s roommate. Nitori had slept through everything. He slept like the dead and Rin had once told Makoto that during a routine fire drill, he’d had to literally drag him from his bunk and get him out of the building. But Sousuke was a light sleeper and seemed to shift and wake up at the slightest possible noise and thus it had made things pretty damn awkward for Makoto and Rin.

It meant right now, Makoto had a red bandana stuffed in his mouth to stop him moaning out as Rin bit down on his inner thighs, picking a spot on Makoto’s body that few people saw so it didn’t matter if he marked him. As Rin, unsurprisingly with those teeth, had a thing for marking Makoto and Makoto , if he admitted it, he had a thing for being bitten and claimed by Rin.

It was just hard to hold back the sounds he wanted to make as Rin slowly licked and tongued at his abused flesh, his hand skirting up his thighs and ignoring his cock, hard and straining. Makoto knew Rin liked him to be loud but with Sousuke above them he could do nothing but bite at the bandana in his mouth and shift under Rin’s skilled hands and mouth.

Teasingly, Makoto felt Rin’s slick fingers tease as his entrance, his hole twitching from the light stimulation. Rin had always been a tease and it was hard for them to get to take advantage of that. It had been good when Nitori slept through it all but between Rin’s roommate and Makoto’s parents, they struggled for time together so encounters had to be rushed and silent, hoping and praying that no one woke up and noticed what they were doing.

Though it was very hard to be quiet when Rin’s finger slipped in, when his mouth wrapped around the head of his cock, licking and lapping around the head with a skill that made Makoto buck his hips up. The small shift of the bed made a noise and they heard the rustle of Sousuke above and Rin sat up, removing mouth and hands, his palm going to Makoto’s chest to keep him flat on the bed, the touch of his warm hand on Makoto’s skin making his skin heat up further.  

The shifting stopped and they assumed that indicated Sousuke was going back to sleep and after a few moments, Rin began his torment again, fingers going back to tease and mouth back to licking the length of Makoto’s cock.

Makoto reached out to Rin’s soft hair, ruffling it with his fingers as he couldn’t express in words how he felt and it let Rin know he felt good. Looking up, Rin met Makoto’s eyes as he licked across the head of his cock, the look sinfully sexual.

Even though Rin had patience, Makoto  _did_ have to get home and he didn’t want to be too late when he snuck in. And Rin knew that so he sped up some of his actions, one finger becoming more as Makoto tried not to moan loudly when he curled those digits, the pleasurable touches making him shudder on Rin’s bunk.

“Shhh,” Rin said soothingly, him leaning over to kiss at Makoto’s face as he continued his preparation that had become too damn much for Makoto. If he’d been able to speak, Makoto would’ve told Rin how he wanted to be fucked  _now,_  for Rin to be inside him but all he could do was grip the sheets and surrender, trying not to wake Sousuke above them.

With a gentle kiss on his forehead, Rin finally relented and grabbed for one of Makoto’s legs, opening him up. Makoto had been embarrassed by this before, being so exposed to Rin but right now he didn’t care as Rin aligned his cock, Makoto watching as he slid in, filling him perfectly like he always did.

Makoto let out a muffled moan, low and throaty even through the bandana and Rin paused once he was sheathed inside, leaning over and stalling as there was a shifting noise above again and Sousuke seemed to grunt as well.

“Fuck,” Rin whispered, unable to stop the word spilling from his mouth and Makoto felt exactly the same.

He wanted Rin to move, to fuck him against the sheets but Sousuke, who was probably fully awake, would probably realise exactly what his roommate was doing underneath. It would just be with “who” he didn’t know.

But then it stopped again, the creak of bed, the grunt and Makoto could feel Rin shaking with the effort to stay still, with the effort not to move and fuck Makoto hard and fast. Makoto reached for Rin’s bicep, gently rubbing his muscles and Rin smiled, pulling his hips back to push back in, the thrust quick and deep, the feel of it so damn good.

It was hard not to make the noises Makoto wanted to as Rin twisted his hips on his thrusts, stroked at Makoto’s cock and licked and nipped at his skin. Rin was a very skilful bed partner, his incredible body flexible and strong and Makoto felt each push in of his cock into his tight heat, the pulse of Rin inside him incredible.

Despite the bandana, Makoto was still making noise and so was Rin, pants and moans through his lips that he was biting down on and if Makoto had more sense of mind he’d realise it was impossible for Sousuke to be asleep as the move of their bodies was rocking the bunk. But Makoto really didn’t care as Rin was hitting his prostate with each thrust, his slick hand was running up and down his cock and his whole body was electric. Fuck, if Sousuke heard. Makoto was being fucked hard and fast by Rin and the whole world could know.

“Mako..to,” Rin murmured and Makoto knew it meant Rin was close, his thrusts becoming jerkier and Makoto removed Rin’s hand so he could jerk himself off, tugging at his cock so that they could reach climax together with splashes of cum, sticky sweaty skin sticking them together.

Smiling, Rin moved to remove the bandana gag so he could kiss at Makoto’s lips, them sharing a hot open mouthed kiss that almost made Makoto want round two. But instead of thinking about round two, they were brought out of post-orgasmic high quicker than if they had had a bucket of water thrown all over them as leaning down from his bunk was Sousuke.

“You two need to learn to fuck quieter if you don’t want an audience.”

Makoto tried not to blush but Rin only shot a fierce glare at his friend and roommate. “Yeah… well, this show only works with audience participation…”

“Yeah?” Sousuke replied, his eyebrow raising in challenge.

“Yeah.”

And a moment later, Sousuke dropped down from his bunk, his arms folded across his broad chest and Makoto wondered what the hell was going on but as he looked as Sousuke’s incredible body and the lecherous look he was giving them both, he couldn’t help feeling turned on.


End file.
